


All through the night

by dustlights



Series: starcrossed losers (started out as nothing in the strangest place) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, I swear Sirius is the most precious thing, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Songfic, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, but kinda fluff tho bc sirius loves remus so much, slight angst
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustlights/pseuds/dustlights
Summary: Sirius Black, no seu quinto ano de Hogwarts, e a experiência de ajudar o seu amigo, Remus Lupin, durante "aquela época do mês".
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: starcrossed losers (started out as nothing in the strangest place) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729651





	All through the night

_V.  
All through the night  
I'll be awake and I'll be with you  
knowing that we feel the same without saying.  
The sleep in your eyes is enough,  
let me be there, let me stay there for awhile.  
And once we start the meter clicks  
and it goes running all through the night._  
_(All Through The Night - Sleeping At Last)_  
  


**Nas noites de lua cheia.**

  


Com os três jovens bruxos capazes agora de se transformarem em animais, James, Sirius e Peter, respectivamente como um cervo, cachorro e rato, se juntavam à Remus toda noite de lua cheia. Lupin era levado mais cedo para a passagem secreta no Salgueiro Lutador e quando essa estivesse livre, seus amigos dariam um jeito de escapar do castelo com a ajuda da capa invisível de James. Encontravam-se já transmutados em animais, e acompanhavam Remus durante o resto da noite.

A primeira experiência foi um pouco assustadora, não tinham se acostumado com os instintos animais que afloravam quando estavam em Animagi. Pareceram pressentir com o olfato e com as batidas do coração toda a dor da transformação de Remus. Com suas audições agora explicitamente aguçadas, era possível ouvir cada osso quebrar, cada articulação girar e se reajeitar, cada choro escapar do melhor amigo, que ainda mantinha o máximo de distância possível dos outros com medo dos resultados. Sirius se encolheu na exata extremidade oposta da Casa dos Gritos, entendendo porque essa recebera tal nome, cobrindo suas orelhas com as patas negras enquanto inevitavelmente chorava como cão. James foi o primeiro a se aproximar quando Remus já estava completamente transformado, contorcendo-se e uivando para a lua. Quase foi ferido, como uma reação rápida da metade selvagem de Remus, mas o garoto recuou suas garras no mesmo instante que recobrou sua consciência. James soube ser seguro quando encontrou os olhos claros e gentis de Remus na criatura. Ele ainda estava lá dentro, em algum lugar.

Já no terceiro mês Remus se tornara mais dócil, quase tão sano quanto no dia a dia em sua forma humana. A natureza violenta perdia espaço a cada segundo que passava do lado de seus amigos, a sede praticamente se esvaindo. Com o tempo, as noites de lua cheia tornaram-se até divertidas. É claro que todo o segundo de sua transformação ainda era doloroso, lacerante, para dizer o mínimo, e sentia-se quebrado na manhã seguinte. Mas não estava mais solitário, o peso já saindo de seus ombros, agora que seus amigos ajudavam a carrega-lo. Não precisava mais ficar em um quarto vazio, cheirando a mofo, triste, porque era seguro o suficiente sair dali e explorar a noite escura do vilarejo de Hogsmeade. Diria que naquela forma viveu o que futuramente seriam suas melhores e mais felizes lembranças.

Era difícil imaginar que um grupo de adolescentes cuidariam da situação com tamanha maturidade e seriedade – tirando toda a irresponsabilidade de quebrar mais de vinte leis bruxas. Quando tudo acabava e o sol nascia, não precisavam sequer conversar sobre o assunto, tudo era subentendido nas trocas de olhares, nos sorrisos sinceros e nos tapinhas nas costas. Remus se sentia sortudo demais. Depois de passar uma infância atrás de curadores, tentando consertar o que estava quebrado, nunca pensou que encontraria pessoas que aceitassem e acolhessem suas rachaduras, que segurassem todas suas paredes no lugar, e que quisessem carregar a maldição contigo. Nunca pensou que seria divertido não ser o típico jovem bruxo. Descobriu que era. E sabia que tudo continuaria sendo contanto que ainda tivesse os três ao seu lado.

Sirius, por sua vez, tornava-se outra pessoa. Uma mais consciente, mais cuidadosa. Sua imaginação rodopiava desde o segundo ano, quando descobrira o segredo de Remus. Procurava respostas para todas as cicatrizes, físicas e psicológicas, que observava no seu amigo. Não contou para ninguém, mas sempre pensou muito sobre isso. Sua curiosidade queria encher o loiro de perguntas, queria entender tudo, para que pudesse dar jeito naquilo futuramente, mas nunca o fez. Foi a primeira vez que se forçou a ter autocontrole. Era amargo, agora, assistir todo mês o sofrimento de Remus, mais amargo ainda continuar com as patas fincadas no chão, segurando para não se aproximar e impedir tudo de acontecer quando a lua alcançava o mais alto ponto no céu. Se olhassem de perto, veriam as marcas das garras de Padfoot marcando o assoalho. Procuraria pelos olhos de Moony durante todas as noites conturbadas, para se certificar de que o amigo estava de fato bem, ganhando sempre o mesmo brilho agradecido e contente. Mas o choro arrastado da criatura ainda o assombrava até mesmo nas noites calmas.

Tentou se convencer de que a origem de toda a preocupação vinha da similaridade entre os dois. Ambos rejeitados pela sua natureza, ambos castigados pela maldição de ser quem eram, desde cedo, sendo essa a única coisa que recordavam de suas infâncias roubadas. Ou mesmo vinha da necessidade de ser um irmão mais velho para alguém, porque sentia falta de ser o irmão de Regulus, por isso precisava saber que todos seus amigos não sofriam. Mas no fundo, o jeito como seu coração batia rápido quando estava perto de Remus, o jeito como podia sentir toda a magia que habitava dentro do seu corpo perder controle e girar e girar, dizia que a verdade morava ali, naquela sensação bizarra de conhecer Remus Lupin, na urgência de cuidar dele. Porque sabia que aquele garoto era a pureza e bondade que o seu mundo precisava, que não podia ser destruída e que não merecia um resquício de dor. Pensou ser errado, nas primeiras duas ou três vezes que tomou consciência do que nutria por Remus, mas depois fechou os olhos e deixou a impulsividade que corria nas veias e a loucura que dominava sua mente apostar naqueles sentimentos.

Lembrava da promessa que tinha feito anos atrás, de que não deixaria nada machucar Remus. Nunca. E o que sentia por ele não poderia causar qualquer mal, pois era sincero e cândido, e era bom. Remus merecia algo bom como aquilo.


End file.
